


halcyon

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a halcyon day with the clear weather that only occurs in the middle of fall, before the winter rains begin to fall and the biting chill of the wind crawls into your bones and after the leaves begin to transmute their varied shades of green to the warmer shades of red, yellow, and orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture (http://akafuri.tumblr.com/post/36332880437). Set in a kind of xxxHolic AU for no real reason but self indulgence of a whim sparked by the picture.

It is a halcyon day with the clear weather that only occurs in the middle of fall, before the winter rains begin to fall and the biting chill of the wind crawls into your bones and after the leaves begin to transmute their varied shades of green to the warmer shades of red, yellow, and orange.  With his free hand, Akashi tucks the edges of his hanten a little closer to his body as the teasing breeze sweeps more leaves from the branches of the trees he sits under and touches his face with the spray of the waterfall next to him; warm as the day might be for autumn, his yukata is still only made of thin cotton.  He brings his pipe to his lips again, mismatched eyes watching the patterns that the smoke he exhales makes in the air in front of him with detached curiosity.

The leaves behind him rustle for a moment and he can’t help but smile, the corners of his mouth sliding up involuntarily at the unmistakable sound of the kitsune’s arrival.  Shortly after, the kitsune settles down beside him, arranging the folds of his sokutai with the ease of familiarity and long practice.  It has been quite a while since the kitsune has ventured into the confines of Akashi’s shop but Akashi is always prepared for his often irregular visits;  from the folds of his sleeve he draws a length of cloth, golden and geometrically patterned with scattered maple leaves embroidered into it: the price of a simple good luck charm.  Off his wrist he also slips a simple beaded bracelet, a gift from a zashiki-warashi that had long ago befriended the kitsune.

The kitsune accepts the gifts with delight, examining the intricate patterning of the beads and draping the cloth over his head of short brown hair with delight that is obvious even through the mask that the shy fox spirit always dons when he manifests.  Once he has arranged the ornaments to his liking, he stills again momentarily, then cocks his head towards Akashi in a questioning gesture.  Akashi tilts his head back in wordless reply, the left eye of the emperor and his own right eye affectionately catching on eyes the color of the stem of the wooden pipe his lips are wrapped around before sliding away to resume his observation of the transforming colors of the season.

Akashi’s faint grin remains on his face as he again inhales the bitter opium, breathing it out into the cool air.  Today is a good day and perhaps the next time the kitsune comes to visit, Akashi will have the courage to speak his name and ask him to stay for tea; for now, he remains content with sidelong glances and the rustling of leaves.


End file.
